When constructing a floor surface with concrete or mortar, conventionally, ready-mixed concrete cast in a construction area is leveled to form a floor and left for several hours. Then, the surface of the floor is evenly pressed using a plane leveling machine called a trowel to form a flat surface, followed by a manual operation of a skilled worker with a finishing iron (a square iron) for a final finishing.
A typical plane leveling machine used in the above-described floor construction is a machine having a rotary blade which rotates like a propeller along with a motor for driving the rotary blade (see Patent Document 1, for example). Normal operating steps are: on a floor surface to be finished after casting of ready-mixed concrete and leveling, the above-mentioned plane leveling machine is placed, and the machine is moved backward and forward and from side to side along the floor surface while rotating a rotary blade with a motor.
Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 5-57198 (pages 2-5, FIG. 1)
In a conventional floor finishing operation, after a pressing operation using a plane leveling machine according to the above-described steps, a skilled worker completes the finishing with a manual operation. This requires considerable work and time to complete a floor construction, and also a worker has to endure a large amount of physical load. During a final finishing step, in particular, a worker almost crawls along a floor surface keeping a low posture with his/her back bending at nearly 90 degrees, and steps backward by about 20 cm per each move while pressing the floor surface with a finishing iron in his/her hand moving from side to side. Thus, in practice, a great deal of time and work is expended by a skilled worker on the final finishing.
In addition, since a final finishing operation must be completed before concrete or mortar cast in an operation site is hardened, if a floor to be constructed is wide, more than one skilled worker is needed. However, under a current situation where the number of skilled workers is decreasing, it is difficult to employ the necessary number of workers.
Furthermore, in a final finishing operation, as a worker has to remain in an unnatural posture over hours, the physical burden on his/her feet, back and/or shoulders is extremely large. Skilled workers engaging in final finishing operations, who have repeated such operations over a long period of time, suffer from chronic backache or shoulder ache even after finishing their operations.
An object of the present invention is to provide a floor surface finishing device which is easy to handle, capable of completing a final finishing operation on a floor surface in a relatively short time, and makes it possible to reduce the number of operators.